The present disclosure, for example, relates to food sprayers, and more particularly to low maintenance food sprayers.
In certain applications food may need to be glazed or food trays may need to be coated and/or prepared prior to use in baking. For example, the food may require a butter or oil glaze and the food trays may need oil or another substance to prevent food from sticking to the food trays. Conventional bakery sprayers on the market are bulky, expensive, and messy. Many sprayers utilize conveyor belts and require a tray to travel on the conveyor belt and pass through a semi-enclosed area. The conveyor belts take time to pass the food through sprayers and the belts often travel at a single speed. Conveyor belt and spray system typically take up significant space and require significant time to fully clean and sanitize after use. Therefore, there exists a need for a food sprayer that addresses these and other challenges.